Rain
by azurestate
Summary: Tapi, hujan jugalah yang membuat mereka bertemu. Mereka bertemu karena hujan, dan mereka juga bersatu karena hujan. Karena hujan juga dapat membawa keberuntungan bagi para penyihir. — draco/astoria.


Hujan.

Tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit itu seolah tak berarti. Mereka hanya diciptakan untuk membantu para petani muggle untuk menanam padi. Hujan tak memiliki dampak bagi penyihir, baik dampak positif maupun dampak negatif.

Tapi, hujan jugalah yang membuat mereka bertemu. Mereka bertemu karena hujan, dan mereka juga bersatu karena hujan.

Karena hujan juga dapat membawa keberuntungan bagi para penyihir.

-x-

**Rain**

By _tropicalism_

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

_Tapi, hujan jugalah yang membuat mereka bertemu. Mereka bertemu karena hujan, dan mereka juga bersatu karena hujan. Karena hujan juga dapat membawa keberuntungan bagi para penyihir._

— draco/astoria fict

-x-

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Astoria Greengrass hanya menatap horor ke arah tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit. Saat tetesan air dari langit. Itu dilihat olehnya, berbagai kenangan mulai terputar dalam benaknya. Bukan kenangan bahagia, senang, ataupun yang baik. Melainkan sebaliknya. Kenangan buruk, mengecewakan, menyakiti hati, yang terjadi saat hujan. Berbagai kenangan buruk yang terjadi saat hujan mulai terputar kembali dalam benaknya, bagai sebuah video. Hujan bagaikan dementor baginya, yang mampu memancing keluar seluruh kenangan buruknya.

Biasanya saat hujan, ia akan berbaring di ranjangnya, menutup telinganya menggunakan bantal, dan memaksa matanya untuk beristirahat. Dan saat ia bangun, hujan sudah berhenti. Atau ia akan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang rekreasi Slytherin dan melakukan berbagai sihir sederhana. Itulah kebiasaannya saat hujan turun selama bertahun-tahun saat ia berada di Hogwarts.

Tapi, kali ini, dia tidak ada di ranjang ataupun dormitori perempuan. Ia juga tak ada di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Sekarang, ia berada di Hogsmeade, tepatnya di depan Three Broomsticks—tanpa tongkat, tanpa jas hujan, dan tanpa payung—dan sedang menatap ke tetesan air yang turun dengan tatapan kosong.

_Slide_ dalam benaknya terus berputar. Makin lama, kenangan tersebut makin parah, dan sampai saat ia kabur dari rumahnya, saat itu hujan deras. Penampilannya terlihat kacau, rambut kusut, lingkaran hitam yang ada di bawah matanya yang redup, dan badannya yang terlihat agak kurus. Lalu —

"Greengrass?"

Astoria menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya. Seorang pemuda berambut _platinum-blonde_, memakai mantel abu-abu dan syal dengan warna khas Slytherin—hijau dan abu-abu. Nada suaranya terlihat datar—namun Astoria dapat mendengar nada khawatir yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Oh, Draco. Ada apa?"

Draco Malfoy, _long-time-crush _dari gadis Greengrass itu. Ia mengagumi pemuda itu sejak tahun keduanya—saat pemuda tersebut dalam tahun keempatnya. Astoria memberi senyuman kecil—yang dipaksakan—pada pemuda Malfoy itu.

"Kau terlihat pucat."

"Aku tahu," jawab si gadis tanpa berpikir, "aku kedinginan," tambahnya cepat.

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar. Keningnya berkerut—menimbulkan kesan seolah-olah ia sedang berpikir. Ia lalu berkata dengan tajam, "Kau bohong."

Astoria hendak membantah pernyataan yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda itu, tapi si pemuda dengan menyambung kata-katanya.

"Orang kedinginan tidak pucat," papar pemuda itu, cepat. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Astoria. Nada suaranya berubah menjadi lebih tajam. "Orang biasanya pucat karena sakit atau ketakutan."

Gadis itu terdiam. Kalau peristiwa ini diumpamakan sebagai catur, maka ini adalah _skak mat_. Ia kehilangan kata-kata, tak mampu membantah maupun membalas kata-kata sang pemuda.

"Aku..." Ia terdiam sebentar, "tidak apa-apa."

Kesalahan besar. Sebuah alasan 'aku tidak apa-apa' hanya membuat pemuda Malfoy itu makin curiga. "Oh ya?" tanyanya. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya terlihat datar, mulai menampakkan kecurigaan.

"Sungguh," jawab gadis itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat seolah-olah menyakinkan. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Seorang Astoria Greengrass tak pernah menampakkan kelemahannya pada orang lain. Tak akan pernah.

"Greengrass," kata Draco, suaranya berubah menjadi tegas. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Astoria. "Kau boleh berbohong pada orang lain—termasuk pada kakakmu, tapi yakini satu hal. Aku tak akan termakan oleh kebohonganmu itu. Aku tahu sekarang kau berbohong."

Gadis itu tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya itu tahu kalau ia berbohong. Padahal mereka hanya pernah bertemu sekali—sebenarnya dua kali, jika dihitung dengan pertemuan ini—dan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Bahkan Daphne, yang merupakan kakaknya sendiri, tidak dapat membedakan kapan dirinya bohong dan kapan dirinya jujur.

"Baiklah," kata Astoria. Ia menghela nafas, "baiklah. Aku memang berbohong." Ia melihat Draco tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis, mendengar pengakuannya.

"Katakan padaku."

"Eh?" Astoria menatap Draco dengan tatapan 'apa-maksudmu?'.

"Kau ketakutan pada hujan," ujar Draco. "Trauma masa lalu. Aku benar, bukan?"

'Dari mana pemuda ini tahu?' batin Astoria. 'Aku tak pernah menceritakan hal itu pada orang lain, bahkan Daphne sekalipun!'. Ia terjebak antara perasaan terkejut dan kagum. Terkejut karena Draco bisa mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya, dan kagum karena pemuda itu berhasil menebaknya.

"Ya," jawab gadis itu, lemah. Dulu, Astoria Greengrass tak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain. Sekarang, di depan Three Broomsticks, Astoria Greengrass akhirnya menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain, yaitu Draco Malfoy, yang notabene adalah _long-time-crush_-nya itu. "Kau benar."

Pemuda berambut _platinum-blonde_ itu mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. Astoria hanya menatap bingung ke arah Draco. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Ia menatap ke arah tangan yang terulur itu dan wajah pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Ikut aku," sahut pemuda itu. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa, janji. Kau bisa memegang janjiku, seorang Malfoy tak pernah mengingkari janji," tambah pemuda itu, saat ia melihat raut wajah si gadis menjadi curiga.

"Kau mau bawa aku ke mana?"

"Suatu tempat, di mana kau bisa mengekspresikan segala hal pada hujan. Cepat, nanti hujannya reda, loh."

Astoria menatap ragu-ragu ke arah Draco. Terima, tidak, terima, tidak, terima, tidak, terima—

"Baiklah," jawab Astoria. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut tangan pemuda itu. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. "Tapi, tolong. Jauhi aku dari air hujan."

Draco mengerutkan dahinya, lalu sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi datar—seperti biasa. Ia lalu melepas syal dan mantelnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Astoria. "Pakailah," katanya.

"Tapi, bagaimana —"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," tukas pemuda itu. "Lelaki tak mudah jatuh sakit, kau tahu?"

Astoria menatap syal dan mantel yang ada di tangannya, lalu menatap ke arah Draco. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia memakai syal dan mantel itu. Sensasi hangat segera menyelimuti dirinya yang kedinginan akibat hujan. Bau khas seorang Draco Malfoy tercium oleh hidungnya, yang ternyata berasal dari mantel dan syal itu. Ia lalu melepas syal yang melilit di lehernya, dan melilitkannya di leher pemuda itu.

"Aku tak apa, sungguh. Mantel ini sudah membuatku hangat," kata gadis itu, saat si pemuda menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Oh, _trims_." Kata-kata pendek itu meluncur dari mulut Draco. Astoria hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya. "Ayo, ikut aku."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan meninggalkan Three Broomsticks, menerobos hujan yang saat itu sedang deras. Jalanan Hogsmeade yang basah, licin, dan becek karena hujan tak dihiraukan oleh mereka berdua. Tangan dan jemari mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Astoria hanya bisa menahan rasa horor saat menatap tetesan air hujan yang jatuh. Seperti biasa, kenangan buruk mulai membanjiri ingatannya. Ah, ia merindukan ruang rekreasi Slytherin saat ini...

"Jangan tatap air hujan."

"Eh?" sahut si gadis, yang tersadar dari pikirannya akibat kata-kata Draco. Ia menatap pemuda itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lawan rasa traumamu. Ingatlah kenangan indah, jangan biarkan pikiran buruk menguasaimu."

Astoria tertegun. Mengingat kenangan indah...? Gadis itu hanyalah gadis biasa. Nilai ujiannya selalu baik, ia memiliki teman-teman yang baik, dan ia melewati setiap harinya di Hogwarts dengan biasa-biasa saja. Di rumah, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kamar miliknya—ia tak mau bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Ia hanya keluar dari kamarnya jika ingin makan. Untunglah kamarnya memiliki sebuah kamar mandi, membuatnya tak usah keluar dari 'surganya di rumah' itu. Selama liburan, ia hanya mengirimkan surat pada teman-temannya, dan akan membeli perlengkapan barunya tiga hari sebelum hari kembali ke Hogwarts, 1 September. Ia hanya perlu berbicara pada orang tuanya, meminta kunci brangkas keluarga Greengrass dan menggunakan bubuk Floo ke Diagon Alley bersama Daphne, tanpa ditemani oleh orang tuanya. Terkadang, ia pergi sendiri ke Diagon Alley jika Daphne ingin pergi ke sana dengan pacarnya, Theodore Nott.

Keluarganya biasa membuat pesta ulang tahun mewah untuknya, mengundang keluarga darah-murni untuk menghadirinya. Tapi ia menanggapi dengan cuek ataupun acuh tak acuh mengenai pesta itu. Menurutnya, itu hanya diadakan untuk memamerkan kemewahan keluarga Greengrass semata.

Jadi, ia dapat menyimpulkan ia tak memiliki memori bahagia. Satupun tak ada.

"Tidak," kata Astoria. "Aku tak punya..."

Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan, lalu menatap Astoria dengan tatapan bingung—tapi, ia berhasil menguasai eksprrsinya dan memasang topeng datarnya algi. "Tidak punya apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Yang kau sebut sebagai memori indah, memori bahagia," papar gadis itu, "aku tak punya."

Pemuda menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Kau tak punya? Bagaimana kalau pesta ulang tahunmu?"

Astoria hanya mendengus. "Pesta itu hanya menunjukkan seberapa kayanya keluarga Greengrass dan untuk menjaga harga diri mereka sendiri. Bayangkan kalau mereka tak merayakan pesta mewah untuk kedua anaknya," sahut gadis itu dengan nada pahit. "Semuanya hanya palsu, akting belaka."

Keduanya terdiam. Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sepertinya Astoria sudah melupakan ketakutannya pada hujan karena tadi sibuk menceritakan isi hatinya yang selama ini terpendam mengenai keluarganya sendiri pada pemuda _platinum-blonde_ itu. Draco sendiri tidak ambil pusing, yang penting gadis itu sudah melupakan ketakutannya pada hujan.

Astoria sendiri baru sadar kalau ia dan Draco sudah bukan lagi berada di Hogsmeade. Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan melewati sebuah hutan. Terlihat Draco sedang mencari jalan menuju ke suatu tempat, berbekal dengan bantuan sedikit cahaya matahari yang masuk menerobos dedaunan pohon yang ada di hutan dan cahaya dari tongkatnya sendiri.

Mereka terus berjalan dan terdiam, bingung dalam menentukan topik pembicaraan. Tangan dan jemari keduanya masih menggenggam satu sama lain. Tangan sang pemuda yang dingin dan tangan si gadis yang hangat. Astoria bisa merasakan kalau tubuh si pemuda sedikit bergetar, karena kedinginan dan basah terkena air hujan. Gadis itu lalu memutuskan untuk melakukan suatu tindakan—yang cukup berani dan memalukan.

Draco dan dirinya sedang berdiri bersampingan. Gadis itu melambatkan langkahnya, membiarkan pemuda itu lebih dulu berjalan. Lalu, ia memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Greengrass? Apa yang—"

"Aku mencoba untuk—erm, menghangatkanmu," jawab gadis itu, memelankan kata 'menghangatkanmu'. "Aku tahu kau pasti menolak untuk menggunakan mantel, dan aku tak bisa mengeringkan pakaianmu menggunakan sihir karena aku tak membawa tongkatku. Dan aku tak bisa meminjam tongkatmu karena kau memakainya... Jadi tak ada pilihan lain lagi..."

Pemuda itu melepas pelukan gadis itu dan menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum. Wajah gadis bersemu merah, namun ia dapat menyembunyikannya dengan baik. "Aku tak apa-apa," katanya, "sungguh."

"Kau bergetar," sahut Astoria, tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Draco, "dan jemarimu dingin. Itu yang kau maksud dengan 'aku tak apa-apa'?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak apa—"

"Dengan tubuh gemetaran dan tangan yang dingin?" tanya Astoria tajam.

"Tentu saja, aku ini laki-laki—"

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau laki-laki atau tidak!" tukas Astoria. "Kau kedinginan, dan itu masalahnya! Aku tak ingin kau jatuh sakit karena kau ingin membawaku ke 'suatu tempat untuk mengekspresikan segala hal pada hujan'!"

Draco menghela nafas. Raut wajah Astoria menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu tak ingin dibantah lagi. Gadis itu bisa menjadi seorang gadis yang keras kepala jika ia menganggap bahwa alasannya itu benar dan kuat. Memang pemuda itu kedinginan, dan gadis itu tahu. "Baiklah, apa maumu?" tanya pemuda itu, mengalah.

Astoria menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum. Ia melepas mantel yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya pada Draco. "Itu yang aku mau," jawab Astoria, dengan nada puas. "Jangan melepas mantel itu, sampai kau merasa hangat."

"Tapi kau —"

"Aku adalah Astoria Greengrass yang baru. Astoria Greengrass yang baru tidak akan menjadi seorang gadis lemah yang menangis saat air hujan mengenainya lagi. Percaya padaku," potong Astoria.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja," jawab gadis itu mantap. Sorot matanya memancarkan ketekadan yang kuat. "Seorang Greengrass tidak akan mengingkari kata-katanya."

"Hei! Kau mengambil kata-kataku dari 'seorang Malfoy tidak akan mengingkari janjinya'," papar Draco, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Dasar."

Gadis itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Hei, di mana tempat yang kau sebut itu? Apakah sudah dekat?"

"Di ujung hutan ini," jawab Draco. "Hei, kau mau lomba? Yang paling cepat sampai ke ujung, dia menang dan akan memberi satu perintah pada yang kalah. Kau mau?"

Astoria menyeringai, "Seorang Slytherin tidak akan menolak tantangan. Tentu saja aku mau—hei, kau curang! Mulai duluan! Hei!" teriak gadis itu, saat melihat Draco sudah berlari meninggalkannya. "Draco! Tunggu!"

Gadis itu kemudian berlari menyusul si pemuda. Tapi, saat itu tanah di hutan itu sedang basah, licin, dan becek sehingga Astoria harus berlari dengan hati-hati, kalau ia tak ingin jatuh tergelincir di tanah itu. Dan hal itu didukung juga dengan faktor bahwa tenaga perempuan memang tak sebanding dengan tenaga laki-laki. Draco Malfoy sudah sampai, memandang ke arah padang bunga yang luas. Rambut _platinum-blonde_ miliknya basah dan terlihat mengilap saat terkena secercah cahaya matahari yang berhasil menerobos masuk ke bumi, setelah berhasil melewati awan-awan tebal dan hujan.

"Kau curang—hhh—Draco! Mulai duluan—"

"Ssh! Soal hukumanku padamu itu nanti, lihatlah pemandangan di depanmu," potong Draco. Astoria memalingkan pandangannya dari arah pemuda itu ke pemandangan yang dimaksud oleh si pemuda. Seketika itu juga, ia merasa terkejut.

Di depannya, terbentang padang bunga yang luas. Bunga-bunganya tumbuh subur dan liar. Terlihat bahwa wilayah itu tak pernah dijamah oleh manusia sekalipun. Terlihat bunga aster, daisy, lily, matahari, lavender, poppy, dan lainnya. Mereka seolah tumbuh untuk melengkapi keindahan satu sama lain.

"Di sinilah," kata Draco, membuyarkan pikiran Astoria, "yang kumaksud sebagai tempat di mana kau bisa mengekspresikan semua hal pada hujan. Tidak ada yang melarangmu. Tapi sebelum kau mengekspresikannya, kau harus melaksanakan perintah dariku."

Gadis itu mengeluh keras-keras. "Tapi kan kau bilang kalau kau menunda hukumannya!" protesnya.

"Itu hakku untuk menunda atau mempercepat proses hukumannya," jawab Draco tenang. Astoria menatap sewot ke arah pemuda itu. "Tapi sebelum aku memberikanmu perintah, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu."

"Apa?"

"Tunggu, Greengrass, aku belum selesai," jawab Draco. "Kau menyukaiku, bukan?"

"Ap—apa maksudnya pertanyaan itu?" tanya gadis itu, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Jawab saja."

"Oh, baiklah—ya."

"Bagus, karena itu akan membuatku mudah untuk memerintahmu," kata pemuda itu. Ia lalu memperkecil jaraknya dan jarak gadis tersebut. Semakin dekat dan bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Bahkan Astoria sampai melupakan bagaimana dinginnya hujan yang masih turun saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir pemuda itu.

Dan akhirnya mereka harus memisahkan diri, karena keperluan akan oksigen yang dibutuhkan. Gadis itu sedikit kecewa dengan hal itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Greengrass."

-x-

The End

-x-

**A/N: **Nih! Utang gue lunas nas nas! '-')/

Sebenarnya pengen _skip_ adegan pas perjalanan ke padang bunga, sih. Tapi, biar aja deh, nambah-nambah _words_ gitu '-')a

Dan soal ciuman itu...gak usah dipikiran */w/* gue gak percaya kalo gue menulis adegan ciuman, _oh my goodness_. Ampuni gue, Pa, Ma! *sujud*

Ini gue udah berjuang bikin _words_-nya banyak loh =w= gue gak biasa bikin words banyak. Sukanya cuma singkat, padat, jelas, dan keren (?)

Oh ya, soal Draco, saya biasa mikir kalo dia itu _gentleman_ ama cewek gitu~ :3 /digetok

Ah, masa bodoh soal _words_ dan segala macamnya. Yang penting utang gue lunas! *nari hula*

Rev? :3


End file.
